


Monkeymon See, Monkeymon Do

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Attack, Anime, Bargaining, Canon - Anime Dub, Comedy, Digital World, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Food, Humor, Inspired by Art, Love Triangles, M/M, Miracles, Monsters, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Picnics, Rivalry, Trees, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19918042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A silly squabble between Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru ends with someone flailing inside a hungry Digimon’s jaws! [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]





	Monkeymon See, Monkeymon Do

Monkeymon See, Monkeymon Do

Author’s Note: Set during _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: One-sided Takeru x Daisuke. Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary:

A silly squabble between Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru ends with someone flailing inside a hungry Digimon’s jaws!

* * *

“Daisuke-kun, come on!”

Their goggled leader remained grafted to the tree he’d climbed, arms and legs flung round the trunk and branches.

“While we’re young, Daisuke!” Miyako yelled. “We want to get home so we can have Iori’s mom’s ohagi!”

The unchangeable Daisuke stood by his guns, even when the same could not be said about his lofty position dangling dangerously above the forest.

“If you stay, we’re gonna eat yours!” V-mon’s rumbling stomach outstripped his loyalty to his best friend.

“If you die, you’re paying for your own funeral!”

Miyako, Iori, Hikari, and the Digimon balked at Takeru’s grim ultimatum.

“What?” The blond clicked his tongue. “He’s a jerk! You can’t negotiate with those sorts of people!”

“Takeru-kun, why don’t you just apologize?” Miyako felt like such a mom.

Knowing him better than anyone, Hikari hid a sad giggle. “Oh, Miyako-san. Takeru-kun is too proud for that.”

Ignoring Hawkmon’s attempts to calm her, Miyako snapped. “Jeez! One of you losers give up already! I’m starving!”

Neither boy crumbled.

“It’s _his_ fault I’m up here!”

“All I did was ask you on a picnic! You didn’t have to treat me like I gave you the plague!”

“We had a classic ‘guys fighting over the same girl’ rivalry going, and you had to ruin it!”

Hikari and Takeru smacked themselves. The “rivalry” Daisuke romanticized was a fiction dreamed up in his television-influenced mind, perhaps as a subconscious distraction from the hints Takeru was dropping.

Now that Daisuke thought about it (though he tried hard not to), Takeru merely chatted up Hikari in a comradely way, two kids who hadn’t seen each other in forever.

By comparison, Takeru’s expressions toward Daisuke were anything but platonic. Complimenting him. Calling him “interesting” despite Daisuke insulting him. Laughing gaily whenever Daisuke did, well, anything really.

A shuffle of boots signalled Takeru was leaving.

Iori turned. “Takeru-san, where are you going?”

“The only language a chimp like Daisuke-kun understands is action! I can be dumb too! Monkeymon see, Monkeymon do!”

“I’m not sure there _is_ a Monkeymon!” Patamon worried.

Undiscouraged, Takeru waded directly into the center of a lake.

“Tree still comfy? The longer I’m in here, the bigger the chance I’m mauled by a Gatormon!”

Again, Patamon would be remiss not to point out the species of Digimon his partner named didn’t exist.

As a matter of fact, a gator-type Digital Monster high walked behind, capturing Takeru’s head between its jaws.

Yikes!

Watching him pulled under, Daisuke was down in record time, wrangling the beast with gloved hands. After scaring off the lizard, he carried a traumatized Takeru ashore, bridal style.

“That was fast, dagya!” Armadimon whooped.

“Faster than an Ostrichmon!” V-mon cheered.

Patamon squeezed his ears. Since when did he become the group’s Digimon Analyzer?

It was a miracle the reptile’s teeth hadn’t breached skin.

“Takeru…Are you okay?”

Heart thumping, Takeru squealed, tugging the fur of Daisuke’s jacket. “My hero!”

Daisuke dumped him coldly on the grass. “My god!”


End file.
